The present invention is directed to the field of portable cast ventilating systems adapted for use on casts.
The inventor of the present invention conceived the invention when she suffered a fracture. They treated the fracture by placing a cast over the fracture. She noticed that the cast became increasingly uncomfortable as time passed. The reason that the cast was uncomfortable stemmed from the fact that there was no fluid circulation between the cast and her skin.
Because of the lack of fluid circulation, her body sweated in the areas immediately covered by the cast. The sweating caused her to itch and she devised ways of jabbing things within the cast to somewhat create a fluid flow within the cast and also to scratch the areas not being in contact with a fluid flow.
Another problem she encountered when she used the cast was bacteria build up caused by the lack of fluid circulation that in turn generated an odor.
Stand alone ventilators for casts have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,120,469; 4,898,160; 4,387,710; 3,998,220; 4,308,862; 7,022,093; 6,416,534 B1; AND 4,677,970. None of the recited patents disclose a portable cast ventilating system having a rechargeable power source and a rechargeable heat transfer element.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a portable cast ventilating system that is portable, that has a rechargeable power source, and that has a rechargeable heating element that is adapted for the use on casts.